The goal of this proposed research is to analyze disparities in the patterns and trajectories of diabetes. Specifically, it will identify the diverse pathways through which this chronic illness can unfold. This proposed research has three specific aims: To examine disparities in the outcomes of diabetes by (1) race/ethnicity;(2) social class;and (3) gender. The outcomes examined will be self-reported health status, functional limitations, the onset of complications, and mortality. Longitudinal survey data will be examined from the eight-wave Health and Retirement Study (HRS) along with the 2003 HRS Diabetes Supplement. Multilevel modeling and survival analysis will be used to analyze, interpret, and classify individual and group-level curves of health, disability, and disease severity. As diabetes increases in prevalence, it will become increasingly important to identify the proximal and distal mechanisms by which chronic illness trajectories differ. No previous studies have adequately addressed this aim as proposed. Further, the identification of group-specific points of divergence throughout the life-course can enable more effective and efficient prevention practices and interventions. This project aims to identify characteristics and behaviors that are associated with better long-term outcomes with type 2 diabetes mellitus. Coupled with population aging, the increased incidence and prevalence of chronic illnesses will continue to become a major public health priority in the United States. Given demographic shifts in the population as well as high costs associated with complex chronic illnesses, interventions and prevention programs that appropriately target populations in greatest need will make a much-needed contribution to the field of health services research.